As shown in the statistical chart of traffic accidents of “Annual Statistical Report on Road Traffic Accidents of the People's Republic of China” in FIG. 5, the illegal driving behavior of automobile drivers is the main cause of traffic accidents in our country. Detecting/determining and correcting the illegal driving behavior of a driver in daily travelling can effectively prevent the traffic accidents and avoid the losses brought to people and properties due to the traffic accidents.
In the prior art, the illegal driving behavior of a driver is generally monitored by a static camera at a fixed position, and since the monitored road section is limited and the monitoring means is single, the driving behavior of the driver cannot be monitored in real time and there is also the possibility of omitting the detection of the illegal driving behavior. In addition, even if all of the illegal driving behaviors can be detected, the disastrous consequence caused by the illegal driving behavior cannot be compensated.